Permitirse Vivir
by romina073021
Summary: De lo que pasa por la cabeza de un caballero o cuando Jasper le pide a Alice un tiempo a solas. Hecho para y dedicado a lamagaliz. Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer y son usados en este fic sin ningún animo de lucro


Los arboles le hablan como a nadie.

Él lo sabe.

Cuando la ve deslizarse por entre ellos alejándose.

La acarician cuando se aleja.

Cómo pidiéndole las disculpas que saben que él no puede pedirle.

Diciéndole que no debe sentirse culpable por atraerlo de esa manera.

Por llevarlo allí sin más aviso que el toque en un hombro y una petición.

No lo lamenta.

Su mirada se lo demuestra cada día.

Más si la acecha la idea de que ha enjaulado a quien debería haber dejado suelto.

De que su intervención no fue acertada.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Edward analizo las habilidades de Alice. Su conclusión: "La gente cambia su futuro aunque lo veas. Son sus decisiones las que lo modelan."

Ella había asentido levemente. Por sus ojos había cruzado una sombra. La única nota de tristeza en el día en que le había asegurado estar casi tan feliz como cuando lo había encontrado, pues había hallado a su familia.

Él lo había visto.

Y había comprendido.

Para su mujer su futuro era este porque ella lo había decidido.

Eso, muy en lo profundo, la inquietaba.

Lo ocultaba muy bien, eso si.

Pero es que no se puede tener esa personalidad unida a la habilidad de predecir y esperar sentir remordimientos por mucho tiempo.

Sonrío, mientras la brisa del acantilado le saludaba.

Sólo reaparecía la mirada en momentos como este.

Momentos en los que no le contestaba.

En los que le pedía con toda la caballerosidad posible algo de espacio.

Rosalie torcería sus labios y haría una mueca frente a esa escena.

Como siempre lo hacía.

Después de todo… ¿Qué necesidad había de decirle algo a alguien que ya sabría de antemano lo que le ibas a pedir?

Se encogió de hombros como lo haría frente a la rubia.

Le gustaba que fuera así.

Su relación muda lo complacía normalmente.

Más, en cuanto se sentía agobiado, encontraba refugio en las palabras.

En pronunciarlas.

Modularlas.

Darles la fuerza de la que sabía era capaz.

Para pedirle cortésmente a su esposa que se alejara sin lastimarla.

Porque lo hacía.

Era consciente de ello.

De que, a diferencia de lo que muchos creyesen, la ecuación de pareja que mantenían era inversa.

Él no era quien amaba más.

Ni el que sacrificaba más.

Él era normal.

Al menos más normal de lo que ella nunca sería.

Y eso la perseguía.

Se sentía responsable.

Por haberlo arrastrado tras de sí. Sin permitirle elegir.

Así que cuando él se lo pedía se marchaba sin quejas.

Lo dejaba sólo.

Le permitía someterse a sus pensamientos, a sus recuerdos, a la sed.

A la necesidad de correr como el viento y romper todos los esquemas.

De salir de la comodidad de la vida que llevaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

Edward no lo había entendido cuando se lo había dicho por primera vez.

Él se sabía vivo.

Su condición no le impedía sentirlo.

No creía ser un monstruo por transformarse en lo que se había transformado.

Eso no lo había alejado de su creadora o de su condición en el pasado.

Lo que le sucedió fue otra cosa.

Es lo mismo que lo asalta hoy.

Al borde del risco mientras se desnuda.

Mientras su piel se estremece al aire.

No, el frio no lo afecta.

Pero eso no significa que este ahí. Danzando junto al aire.

Y que su cuerpo, al estar convertido, no reaccione en consonancia a su naturaleza.

Convirtiéndose en un manojo de extensiones nerviosas que le dictan los humores de la naturaleza mejor que a nadie.

Como los temblores que asaltan a Emmet al oler a su presa favorita.

El olor no es el animal. Pero lo disfruta como tal.

Bebiendo no sólo la sangre. Bebiendo el momento de la estrategia. De la planificación.

Vislumbrando el sendero que lleva a la victoria y al final.

El triunfo del cazador.

El sabor de la resolución de la lucha más antigua de la tierra. La de la supervivencia.

La de la preservación de la vida.

Pocos saben que allí, en la tenue línea que queda entre el vencedor y el vencido se encuentra la verdadera fuerza de la vida.

La energía en su estado más puro.

Eso. Eso fue lo que lo abrumo.

Porque esa era la palabra clave.

Se había sentido abrumado.

Había abrevado de todas las fuentes hasta hartarse y había perdido la sed.

Se marco para volver a sentirla.

Para hallar al menos una razón.

Y con su ayuda había encontrado el camino.

Cerró los ojos preservando el momento en que la tormenta azotaba sus oídos al descargarse sobre el agua.

El momento de espera entre el rayo y el trueno.

Esa había sido su respuesta.

No beber.

Abstenerse.

Darle a la caza su justo tiempo.

Y beber la vida de a sorbos.

Pero la necesidad surgía.

La abstinencia se quebraba.

Después de todo era humano.

Aún pertenecía a esa raza, pese a su inmortalidad.

Y la voluntad en los humanos es inconsistente.

A veces hay que darle un sacudón.

A veces hay que perdonarle el no poder dominarnos.

A veces hay que permitirse sumergirse en las dudas y en la angustia.

A veces hay que cuestionarse.

Él lo hace mientras nada.

Cuando aún el embotamiento por el cambio de presión se deja notar en sus miembros.

Aunque no lo afecte.

Aunque siga nadando.

Aunque vuelva más tarde, se siente a su lado y le permita recuperar la tranquilidad al verlo.

Tranquilidad que sabe que será compartida por Esme al suspirar mirando a Carlisle mientras este se hace el distraído ojeando un libro de medicina leído mil veces y al que sólo mantiene abierto para mantener la excusa abierta.

A veces.

A veces sólo hay que permitirse vivir.


End file.
